1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an underwater craft, in particular such as a torpedo, having an electrochemical battery activated by an electrolyte designed to produce the electrical energy for the underwater craft, the electrochemical battery including:                an electrochemical cell for producing electricity;        a tank intended to contain the electrolyte;        at least one seawater intake duct emerging in the tank;        a seawater flow rate regulator arranged upstream from the tank.        
Such underwater crafts, for example consisting of a torpedo such as a so-called “heavyweight” torpedo, comprise an electrochemical battery activated by an electrolyte and that is intended to produce electricity for the rest of the craft for the operation, driving, etc. thereof.
Such electricity supply means for this type of craft are already known in the state of the art.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reference may thus for example be made to document FR-A-2,862,433, which describes an underwater craft provided with an electrochemical battery activated by an electrolyte. The electrochemical battery comprises an electrochemical electricity production cell, a tank intended to contain the electrolyte and means for circulating the electrolyte between the electrochemical cell and the tank. The electrolyte is stored in the tank in the anhydrous state. When the underwater craft is submerged, and following a water intake command, seawater from the surrounding aquatic environment is admitted into the tank by a seawater intake duct to dissolve the anhydrous electrolyte so as to form the liquid electrolyte.
Document FR-A-2,862,433 describes providing a flow rate regulator, designed to regulate the seawater flow rate entering the tank. This flow rate regulator comprises a prepositioning circuit that serves to regulate the restriction created by the flow rate regulator based on the submersion pressure prior to the admission of seawater into the intake duct.
Such a flow rate regulator is not fully satisfactory. In fact, it has been observed that at high submersion pressures, this flow rate regulator insufficiently regulates the seawater flow rate entering the tank. As a result, the seawater penetrates the tank at too high a flow rate, which creates a significant risk of deterioration of the members, in particular hydraulic members, arranged downstream from the flow rate regulator. This deterioration of the members downstream from the regulator creates a risk of sealing of the hydraulic loop by pieces of deteriorated members.